1. Field of the Invention
The present embodiments relate to methods for providing an online game, and more particularly, methods, systems, and computer programs for providing cinematic animation to an online game.
2. Description of the Related Art
Online betting games have become very popular, including casino-style games, such as video slots, online poker, video poker, roulette, blackjack, etc. In order to attract players and to keep the players engaged for a long period of time, game developers try to provide interesting challenges, and unique variances to challenges within the game to make the game engaging, entertaining, interesting and challenging.
As more games are being developed, game developers are finding ways for keeping the players engaged. In some instances, more options to customize the game field, to personalize the game objects, to adjust the level of the game, etc., have been provided in order to attract and keep the players engaged. Increasing the options available to a player in the game improves players game play experience, which results in longer periods of engagement. Improving customer experience may result in increased betting and longer game play by the players, resulting in greater revenue to the game developers.
Players engaged in game play, especially in betting games, such as online pokers, roulette games, etc., sometime forget what they bet on and how much they bet. With games, such as roulette games, where players can place multiple bets on different numbers, it is hard for the players to keep track of the bet/wager location, the type and amount of bets/wagers placed, and what type of payoff can be expected if they win the bet.
It is in this context that embodiments of the invention arise.